


Awestruck

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [4]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellydancer AU, Bellydancer Gina, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Human Light, Like so much, Not really?????, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, Sort Of, because they'd be bro's, because yknow shes a preformer, felt like writing some soft babies, gina is a goddess and light agrees, light and kahir are friends, she just sings, thats her whole thing, the magic lamp shit never happend, this is kind of random tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Light meets a beautiful preformer girl at a royal banquet,but he feels like he saw Aphrodite herself.Songfic (kinda but no really) Based onBird Song by Trough The Juniper ValeWill I Find My Home by Trough The Juniper Vale
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> theyre just so cute
> 
> Songs in this:  
> Bird Song - Trough The Juniper Vale  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IUbqfgk-rU  
> Will I Find My Home (Acoustic Version) - Trough The Juniper Vale  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKBY85jB5_o
> 
> Words: 1973 (i think)  
> Time: i watched tangled in between this so uhh no idea

Light sighed, as Kahir was stopped yet again, by some girl. 

“I’m so sorry miss, but me and my friend have to go!” He smiled guilty, before quickly walking away and leaving another disappointed admirer. He took a breath as the two turned the corner, and Light laughed.

“Third one, this evening alone. Is there nothing else these girls do?” He asked. Kahir chuckled along, but his eyebrows furrowed. “Beats me. Ah look, we’ve arrived!” He pushed open the doors to a big room, crowded with people. The other sighed heavily.

“Remind me again why i'm attending a banquet?” Kahir stuck his tongue out childishly. “You're a royal advisor now, it’s mandatory. This one is to celebrate…. Uh, i don't know, but like you have nothing better to do.”

“Yeah I do, sleep.”

But the prince paid no more attention, as he spotted the Queen and rushed over to her. Light trailed behind him, looking around at all the nobles and rich people. He’d been to banquets before, but never royal ones.

“Hello, Kahir.” The Queen said, smiling lovingly as she gave her son a hug, before turning to his friend. “I’m glad you could make it, Light.” He bowed slightly. “Of Course, your majesty.”

She laughed, and Kahir turned towards her. “She’s here tonight, right?” He asked. His mom gave him a knowing smile, and nodded. “She’ll be happy to see you.”

Light raised an eyebrow at him. “‘She’? Kahir, do you have a crush you didn't tell me about?” He teased. Rolling his eyes, the prince laughed. 

“Well, i used to like her, but she’s the only girl who has ever rejected me. We’re good friends now though.” 

“The only girl who has ever rejected you?” Light laughed. “She must be a special one.”

“Oh, you’ll see.”

-=-=-=-

They chatted with the Queen and various other nobles for a while, before some candles were dimmed, and instead two big chandeliers were lit next to a big open space. It looked kind of like a stage, with the curtains in the background, but it wasn't raised from the ground.

Kahir looked excited as a man stepped into the circle, and the room quieted down. “And now, Lady Gina.” The man stepped away to make room for a woman.

And Light couldn't believe his eyes.

An absolutely gorgeous woman took stage. She had her long, dark brown hair in a high ponytail that was being covered by a golden crown. Her top was a royal red, with an emerald in the middle and golden accents. It stopped by the waist, making her beautiful olive skin show. The skirt was the same color of red as the top, with dark green and golden accents. a silky golden cape trailed behind her back, and her look was topped off with matching golden and emerald jewelry. 

He was completely awestruck.

_**“Sometimes I wish I was a nightingale, I'd make my lullaby a fairytale.”** _

She started singing, her angelic voice filling the entire room and shutting up anyone who was still making noise. She started rhythmically dancing to the music, raising her arms and fluidly moving her belly to the music the small band was making in the corner.

Light couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Every part of him was entranced by her, like she put a spell on him. He could feel Kahir glance at him as he stared at the girl, but didn’t dare to avert his gaze.

_**“Listen to the sound of my heart beat’s slow, Yeah my heart’s like yours, my heart’s like yours.”** _

She was dancing around in the open space, and seemed to make eye contact with Light for a moment. But that single moment was enough to catch the brilliant glimpse in her chocolate brown eyes.

She finished the song and dance, and the entire ballroom erupted in booming applause. She smiled beautifully and bowed, disappearing behind the curtains again. Kahir poked Light’s shoulder.

He turned toward him. “Was that…? The girl? Your friend?” 

“Told you she was different.” His mother let out a noise of excitement. “Gina dear, it's great to see you again!”

The incredible performer had walked over to them, and now embraced the Queen. “It's wonderful, Scheherazade!” She pulled away from the Queen, and to the Prince. “You too Kahir, it’s been too long!” Then, she looked at Light.

“I don't think i’ve had the pleasure of meeting you.” She smiled sweetly.

“U-uh, yeah. The name’s Light.” He replied, sheepishly. Kahir was trying to hold in his laugh behind his back.

“Im Gina.” She said, with a short bow. God, he felt so embarrassed.

“You don't need to bow, i'm not a royal or anything.”

Kahir, deciding this was too painful to watch, patted Light’s back. “Light here is my royal advisor as Crown Prince.” 

Gina rose and clapped her hands together. “That's right, i heard you had your ceremony! I’m sorry I couldn't be there, I got caught up in this huge thing in the western provinces!”

Shaking his head, the prince waved her off. “It’s okay, i'm glad you could make it here today!” 

She laughed, and stole a glance at Light, whose eyes had never left her. They met, and there was another moment. But then, Kahir started talking again.

-=-=-=-

They chatted for a while, before she excused herself to go home. Apparently she worked for Sinbad as a performer for his banquets and part-time warehouse manager. She had gone to some far off kingdom to a friend, and they stayed in the western provinces for a couple of months. She was now back in town, and lived with Sinbad.

Now, the two men were left alone. Kahir laughed, as Light watched the spot she’d disappeared to. “So, how do you like her?”

Light nodded, but realized that's not a valid answer. “Shes- shes cool.”

“She is.” Shaking his head, the prince turned around and walked to his mother. ”You should go home, it's getting kind of late.”

“Yeah, you're right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

-=-=-=-

It had been about three days since the banquet, and Light was walking from Kahir’s to his house. The sun shone brightly, and it was hot. 

Passing by some shops, Light sighed. He had a lot of work to do, but no will to actually do it. That's when he heard a voice.

_**“Are you worth getting lost over love, if I offer myself will you lift me up?”** _

He’d recognize that voice anywhere, but totally NOT because it's been the only thing on his mind since the night he met her.

He turned the corner to find one of the small squares, a tiny fountain in the middle. There were a few people gathered around, but mostly children were dancing around. On the rim of the fountain, a beautiful lady sat, singing soundly.

Her long hair was divided with golden rings, as her fingers taped to the music she was singing. Her top was a blue, and as well as a piece of fabric wrapped around the waist of her white pants. She had some basic slippers and jewelry, quite different from the extravagant clothes she wore last time he saw her.

She seemed to have spotted him, and smiled as she sang. 

_**“Will i find my home, will i find my home, my home in you, home in you?”** _

God, it felt like Light was addicted. How did someone who he met once leave such an impression on him? Some of the kids were humming along to the tune, circling around. The way she sat on the fountain, surrounded by happiness, she looked like a goddess.

Her eyes glided to his again. She looked sort of unsure, but blissful. He couldn't describe it. 

**_“... I surrender myself to your arms, just hold me tighter...”_ **

It seemed like he was being hypnotized with every look she gave him, and every word that left her mouth. There was this ethereal aura about her, like you knew you were in the presence of someone special. She was mysterious, and it drew the boy in.

She finished the song with a beautiful note, and many passersby applauded. She thanked them and excused herself, moving towards Light. She smiled, as he tried to keep calm.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Light’s mind seemed to speak without thinking. “You sing beautifully. I didn't get the chance to say it at the banquet, but your talent is outstanding.” Oh well, so much for not coming off too strong.

Gina’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, thank you! It means a lot...” She fumbled with her hands, and shifted her gaze down to the ground in embarrassment. Light’s breath hitched.

“So uhm, what were you doing here? Before singing, of course.”

“I was actually going to buy some stuff for Sinbad, although i got held up for a while. The kids were singing a really good song i knew, so i just had to join them!” She laughed guiltily.

“I still have to get the stuff for Sinbad though…” She looked back up at him, eyes shimmering through her eyelashes. “Would you like to join me?”

Light smiled heartily. “Yeah, sure.”

They walked to the market and visited many stalls. Gina now not only had the stuff she had for sinbad, but also various jewelry like necklaces and earrings. She apparently loved fashion, and was always on the lookout for new things.

They were now walking to Sinbad’s warehouse, both holding bags of stuff. Gina put hers down for a moment, as a girl about 10 years old approached her. 

“Hello, are you the lady who sings well?” She asked, innocently. The performer laughed and bent down to get on eyelevel with the child. “Well, i like to think so! Im Gina, what's your name?”

The little girl smiled. “Zeinab! You made my sister very happy today! You sang for her at the fountain! Thank you, Miss!” 

Gina put a hand on her heart. “Oh, i'm so happy to hear that i helped you! But thank you, for being such a sweetheart.” Zeinab smiled, and hugged her. She hugged back, and smiled. The child giggled, and ran off, shouting a little “Bye Miss!” behind her back. 

Light felt his heart swell as Gina stood back up again, looking at the spot the girl disappeared to. He wanted to say something, but his mouth didn't want to form any words. 

“I can’t believe I made a little girl and her sister that happy.”

Gina turned to her friend. She had tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Her smile was thankful, but sad. Light felt sorry for her. He didn't know what she was feeling, but he wanted to be there for her.

“Oh, Gina...” He put down his bag, and engulfed her in a hug.

Almost immediately, she hugged him back, and rested her head against his shoulder. Sniffing, she took a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, I wasn't feeling too good today. I’m just a little emotional, is all.”

She pulled away, and wiped her eyes with her hands before smiling and picking up her bag again. “Thank you.”

The sincerely grateful smile she was giving him made his adrenaline rush, and he got a sudden boost of courage. He reached down, and grabbed her free hand in his. Her touch was warm, it made fire light up inside his veins. He noticed her skin was unbelievably soft as he intertwined their fingers.

She looked up at him, a bright red hue dusting her cheeks. He smiled as she opened her mouth, but closed it again. Her brain was a mess right now.

“It's okay. Let's go home.”

They walked through the streets to Sinbad’s house, hand in hand. Not a single coherent thought could be formed in Gina’s brain. It was like the only thing in the world right now was Light.

She was absolutely awestruck.

**Author's Note:**

> The sets shes wearing are,  
> Desert Tresure  
> Floral Dawn
> 
> Also i said i waas watching Tangled earlier and Eugene and Light are the same person bye im writing a tangled au i stg (Legit i will so be on the lookout for that)


End file.
